Res Ipsa Loquitur
by VDE
Summary: "Aku tak akan mati. Aku tak akan pernah mati dan meninggalkan adik bodoh sepertimu." Canon. Oneshot. Hint Shounen-Ai AcexLuffy


_"Aku... ingin menyelamatkan Ace!"_

.

.

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir, Luffy?

.

.

Sebuah rantai eksekusi yang membelenggu eksistensiku.

Tirani mati yang menertawakan takdirku.

Aku tak takut.

Tak ada yang membuatku takut selain hanya kau, saudaraku.

Selain hanya... kau.

.

.

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Res Ipsa Loquitur © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Semi AR, Sedikit hint Shonen-Ai, Ace's POV, Spoiler?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

.

_"Aku tak akan mati. Aku tak akan pernah mati dan meninggalkan adik bodoh sepertimu."_

.

* * *

_Marineford._

Sebuah neraka tempat aku menghitung mundur detik kematianku. Kumpulan _marine _telah meludahkan tatapan hina padaku. Seakan aku lebih menjijikkan dibandingkan seonggok sampah itu sendiri.

Ya. Mungkin aku memang sebuah eksistensi yang menjijikkan.

Sebuah eksistensi menjijikkan yang sama sekali tak pernah dibutuhkan di dunia ini.

Dalam tubuhku, mengalir darah hina seorang Gold Roger. Raja bajak laut pemilik harta berharga bernama _'one piece'._

Haha... Apakah aku harus bangga akan realitas itu?

Sarkas. Tentu saja tidak.

Karena fakta itulah yang membuatku dibenci. Yang membuatku semakin menjijikkan di mata dunia. Yang membuatku harus segera dimusnahkan. Yang membuatku harus takluk akan mati.

Aku hanyalah iblis. Aku adalah anak setan.

Dunia sudah memandangku sebagai ancaman.

Dan aku haruslah hidup tanpa mengetahui jawaban dari makna eksistensiku sendiri.

Aku haruslah tetap hidup.

* * *

_Aku pantas mati_

_Aku pantas mati seperti ayahku_

_Aku hanyalah eksistensi hina_

_Yang tak pantas berjalan di muka bumi ini_

_Yang tak pantas untuk bernapas_

_Yang tak pantas untuk bernyawa_

* * *

.

.

"Kakek, apakah aku pantas dilahirkan ke dunia ini?"

"Suatu saat, kau akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu... jika kau tetap melanjutkan hidupmu."

.

.

Pernah kuguratkan sebuah pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Pada seorang pria. Seorang pria yang sudah mengangkatku sebagai cucu angkatnya.

Monkey D. Garp.

Seorang Laksamana Madya angkatan laut yang menjadi rival dari ayahku. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku bahwa, ayahku akan memberikan titah amanah pada Garp untuk merawat dan menjagaku sesaat sebelum ayahku itu meninggal karena tirani eksekusi. Ia tak ingin aku menderita akan takdir sebagai anak kriminal. Dan Garp bahkan menjadikanku sebagai cucu angkatnya.

Dan berkat dirinya... akupun mendapatkan seorang saudara.

Seorang adik yang sangat amat keras kepala.

Meski kami tidak terikat dalam darah yang sama, meskipun kami bukan sepasang saudara kandung.

Aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

Kau terlalu berharga bagiku.

Aku terlalu menyayangimu, Monkey D. Luffy.

.

.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya... ingin berteman denganmu."

.

.

Telah kupandang sosoknya untuk yang pertama kali. Seorang anak kecil dengan topi jerami yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Yang mengguyurku dengan sikap ramahnya. Yang mencoba untuk mendekatiku.

Sosok itu adalah dirimu.

Kau hanyalah seorang anak yang sangat kesepian, sama seperti diriku. Kau selalu saja memperjuangkan harapanmu. Untuk menjadi temanku. Untuk selalu dekat denganku. Kau dekati aku meskipun kau tahu bahwa aku membencimu. Kau ikuti aku meskipun kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menjauh darimu. Kau hampiri aku meskipun aku sudah meludahimu. Dan kau tetap bersamaku meskipun aku sudah mengancam untuk membunuhmu.

Kau selalu mengikutiku...

Hingga perlahan, aku luluh padamu.

"Tolong, jaga adik kita, Ace..."

Amanah Sabo meresap dalam intuisiku. Sabo adalah kawan sekaligus seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku. Secarik suratnya yang tersampaikan padaku setelah ia meninggal, sungguh mampu membuatku memiliki sebuah alasan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang memuakkan ini.

Dan kau... mulai berlutut.

Dalam rapuhnya egomu, kau tangisi kepergiannya. Kau tangisi esensi Sabo yang sudah lenyap dari dunia ini. Kau tangisi kekejaman takdir yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Dan kau pun menatapku dengan segenap rajutan harapan... yang terkoyak.

Kau memohon padaku...

Agar tidak mati.

Agar aku tidak mati seperti Sabo.

Agar aku bisa menjagamu.

Dan selalu bisa bersamamu.

"Ace... berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan mati dan meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, kau tak akan pernah mati."

Kedua tanganku terkepal dengan eratnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya hal yang kumiliki di dunia. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya sebuah alasan yang membuat hidupku berlimpah makna.

Telah kudedikasikan diriku...

Untuk hidup demi dirimu.

"Aku janji. Aku berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah mati, Luffy..."

Dan simpulan senyum tipis itu terpapar pada parasmu. Kau tersenyum dengan bara semangat yang baru. Aku sudah bertekad untuk hidup demi dirimu.

Dan aku akan memberikan sebuah bentangan kebebasan padamu.

* * *

_Sekian lama janji itu terikrar dalam genangan masa_

_Sekian lama kita arungi hidup dalam kebersamaan_

_Sekian lama kita berpisah dalam jalan berbeda bernamakan bajak laut_

_Sekian lama pula kau selalu menjadi prioritas hidupku_

_Dalam untaian kesempatan, kita pun bertemu_

_Dalam batas durasi yang singkat, kita terpisah lagi_

_Dalam segenap rangkaian artifak takdir kita yang menyatu_

_Janji yang pernah kuikrarkan telah berada di ujung tanduk..._

* * *

.

.

"Luffy akan berada di sini. Di _Impel down_... untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"A-Apa?"

.

.

Seakan ada sebuah racun yang menghancurkan sistem kinerja nalarku di saat Boa Hancock, salah seorang _Shichibukai _mulai menyampaikan distopia itu padaku.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Adikku... Dirimu...

Menuju _Impel down_.

Untuk menyelamatkanku.

Deretan gigiku tergertak penuh amarah. Aku tertunduk bisu, menggigil dalam rasa cemas yang begitu memuncak. Pandanganku seakan _blur _untuk sesaat. Aku ingin menyangkal semua ini. Kau tak boleh datang. Kau tak boleh datang kemari.

Kau tak boleh datang kemari, Luffy!

Aku berada di _Impel down _karena kegagalanku dalam memperjuangkan kejayaan _Shirohige_. Karena kegagalanku dalam menuntut balas. Aku bertekuk lutut di hadapan _Kurohige _setelah bersusah payah bertarung dengan segenap perlawanan dan kekuatanku. Dan aku pun kalah. Gemuruh apiku tak sanggup mengantarku pada gelar kemenangan. Mereka menyerahkanku pada pemerintah. Membuang jasadku dan menyekapku dalam penjara _Impel down_.

Dan pemerintah sudah memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan eksekusi mati padaku.

Putra Gold Roger haruslah mati.

Anak setan sepertiku haruslah dibinasakan.

Tak ada lagi alasan bagi dunia untuk menerima kehidupanku.

Aku pasrah akan vonis itu.

Tapi di saat aku tahu kenyataan...

Bahwa kau mencoba mengintervensi ketetapan takdirku.

Aku tak terima.

Tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini!

.

.

_"Bawa aku ke Impel down! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Ace!"_

Dasar idiot...

_"Aku tak akan membiarkan kakakku mati!"_

Keras kepala...

_"Aku ini adiknya!"_

Dan aku ini kakakmu!

_"Kembalikan Ace padaku!"_

Kenapa kau tak pernah sekali saja mendengarkan peringatanku, hah?

.

.

"Aku tak terlalu mengenal wanita itu. Mungkin saja ia berbohong mengenai adikmu, Ace-_san_."

Aku tahu bahwa Jinbe, salah seorang _Shichibukai _yang kini berada di satu sel tahanan denganku sedang mencoba menghunuskan secercah logika pada nalarku. Ia ingin aku berpikir rasional dan tak terlalu mempercayai perkataan Boa Hancock.

Akan tetapi...

Hanya aku yang tahu mengenai watakmu.

Hanya aku yang mengenalmu dengan baik, Luffy.

Bukan pula Jinbe. Bukan pula wanita bernama Hancock itu. Bukan pula siapapun.

Hanya aku.

Hanya aku yang paham akan watak adikku!

Kita cukup dekat di saat dini...

Dan aku tahu bahwa kau... tidak akan pernah berubah!

"Kau tak mengenalnya, Jinbe! Itulah Luffy! Selalu saja melakukan hal yang ceroboh! Selalu melakukan hal gila! Keras kepala! Selalu saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri! Tak pernah mau mendengarkan nasehatku dan selalu saja membuatku khawatir! Dasar adik bodoh! LUFFY _BAKA_!" jeritanku menggema di penjuru sel. Cukup mampu untuk membuat Jinbe membisu. Cukup mampu untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku. Cukup mampu untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa aku terlalu menyayangimu.

Frustasi.

Nalarku gila mencemaskanmu.

Intuisiku menjerit, memohon agar kau tak datang kemari.

Agar kau tak menuruti egomu yang keras kepala itu!

Aku tak ingin kau mati.

Mengapa kau selalu saja menyiksaku dengan membuatku khawatir seperti ini, Luffy?

MENGAPA!

.

Aku sudah terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Dan sekujur tubuhku gemetar. Aku tertunduk diam. Kusematkan permintaan pada Jinbe. Aku butuh seseorang untuk melindungimu...

Jika memang pada akhirnya aku harus mati nantinya.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku, Jinbe. Lindungilah adikku..."

Aku tahu bahwa Jinbe mungkin tidaklah tertarik untuk melindungi orang yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya. Tapi aku percaya...

Aku percaya bahwa kau bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran dan melindungimu.

Seperti di saat dulu...

Saat ketika kau datang dalam hidupku dan mengubahku seutuhnya.

Semua orang menganggapku sampah.

Tapi bagimu, aku ini berharga.

.

.

* * *

_Lonceng eksekusiku berdentang_

_Memperingatkan bahwa maut sudah menungguku_

_Dua bilah pedang bersilang tepat di atas kepalaku_

_Mendongak..._

_Kutatap langit untuk yang terakhir kali_

_Dan di saat itulah kau datang padaku_

_Kau sungguh tidak berubah..._

* * *

.

.

"ACEEE!"

"Lu-Luffy...?"

.

.

Gemuruh jeritan menantang langit musuh, menggemakan namaku dengan kerasnya. Jeritan itu juga seakan menghentikan detak jantungku. Karena jeritan itu berasal dari mulutmu. Kau telah menjeritkan namaku.

Dan kau sungguh datang kemari.

Kau sungguh ingin menyelamatkanku. Dan kelompok _Shirohige_ juga tampak membantumu. Menjadi pedangmu untuk menantang benteng _marine_. Aku terperangah menatap kalian. Menatap aksi nekat kalian yang ingin memperjuangkan eksistensiku yang rendahan ini.

Mengapa?

Mengapa kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan orang sepertiku?

"Jangan halangi aku! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Ace! Aku akan menyelamatkannya meskipun hal itu akan membuatku mati sekalipun!" kau terus berlari. Menerobos ratusan _marine_ yang menghadangmu. Tak ada resonansi gentar di dalam dirimu sedikitpun. Kau hanya ingin menyelamatkanku. Hanya itu.

"Jika kau tidak ke tempatnya, Ace akan mati, Luffy!"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Ace! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan _Nii-chan_!"

"Hah! Sebagai kesatuan dari _marine_, Kakek tak akan membiarkanmu untuk maju lebih dari ini, Luffy."

Dan kau tahu bahwa banyak yang menentang keinginanmu. Segenap _marine_ menentangmu. Pemerintah menentangmu. Seluruh dunia menentangmu. Bahkan kakek...

Garp...

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan eksekusiku. Ia adalah bagian dari _marine_. Meski ratusan peluru penyesalan menembus pelipis logikanya, ia tak akan bisa mengubah ini.

Ia berharap agar kita dapat menjadi seorang pelaut yang kuat.

Agar kita menjadi anggota angkatan laut yang hebat sepertinya.

Dan kita menentangnya.

Kita lebih mencintai kebebasan daripada kekangan, Luffy.

Menjadi bajak laut adalah pilihan hidup kita.

Dan dalam garis takdir seperti ini... ikatan kita tak akan terputus.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, hah! Pulanglah! Aku tak butuh diselamatkan oleh orang lemah sepertimu!"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu!"

"Kau... tidak mengerti. Aku tak akan pernah mau memaafkanmu jika kau tetap melakukan hal ini, Luffy! Pulanglah, bodoh! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

"AKU TAK AKAN PERGI! KARENA AKU ADALAH ADIKMU! AKU AKAN TETAP MENYELAMATKANMU MESKI HAL INI AKAN MEMBUATKU MATI, ACE!"

.

.

Sungguh persisten.

Pedang determinasimu telah membawamu ke tempatku.

Kau berhasil menyingkirkan kakek.

Dengan lantang, kau terus maju.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kau berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Di tengah napas tersengal itu...

Kau simpulkan senyum lebarmu.

Kau tersenyum lembut padaku.

.

.

* * *

_"A-Aku berhasil! Ace! Aku berhasil!"_

_"Kau... sungguh tak pernah berubah, Luffy. Selalu saja melakukan hal gila. Selalu saja melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini. Tak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir. Tak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataanku!"_

* * *

.

.

Dibalik tirai kekhawatiranku...

Kau akan menemukan jendela kebanggaanku.

.

.

Terkadang, aku sungguh bangga padamu. Tekad bajamu itu tak akan pernah bisa kuruntuhkan. Meski aku memohon dan menyembah kakimu agar kau tak datang menyelamatkanku, sungguh percuma. Kau pasti tetap akan datang padaku.

"Ace... Aku berhasil!"

Kau tampak begitu ceria. Menatapku dengan bahagia. Senyum lebarmu yang selalu kurindukan itu... kau berikan hal itu secara cuma-cuma padaku.

"Dasar adik bodoh..."

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dengan kamuflase sarkas. Aku khawatir padamu. Itu karena titah rasa sayangku yang terlalu berlebihan padamu. Karena aku sangat peduli padamu. Karena kau adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Dan aku juga tak dapat egois...

Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk berdiam diri membiarkanku mati.

Kau tak akan terima dengan realitas kelam seperti itu.

Namun... aku juga tak berharap...

Untuk membuatmu kecewa seperti ini.

.

.

"_Shirohige_ hanyalah kelompok bajak laut pengecut! Hanya bisa melarikan diri seperti itu! Kumpulan derajat rendahan, sama seperti pemimpin kalian yang tak berguna! Hah! Sekian tahun pimpinan kalian menjadi bajak laut yang memimpin _Shirohige_, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kejayaan!"

Sungguh brengsek!

Akainu, _admiral marine _itu sudah berani menghina _Shirohige_. Ia bahkan menghina pimpinan _Shirohige_ yang sudah mengangkatku sebagai putranya. Ia telah merendahkan 'Bapak'. _Shirohige_ adalah segalanya bagiku. _Shirohige_ adalah sebuah medan keluarga yang mau menerima eksistensiku. _Shirohige_ adalah harga diriku...

Dan _admiral _bajingan itu dengan entengnya menghina mereka seperti itu.

Bapak... sudah rela menghadang segenap _marine_ untuk memberiku jalan agar bisa kabur dengan yang lain. Ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi kami. Ia sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Melimpahkan segenap kebaikkannya padaku!

Dan kini...

Indra pendengaranku seakan terbakar saat figur bapak angkatku dilecehkan seperti ini. Bersama dengan segenap anggota bajak laut _Shirohige_, keluarga besarku.

Sialan!

Salahkah jika amarah menguasai nalarku?

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Ace!"

"Dia ingin memancingmu agar kau tidak kabur! Jangan pedulikan dia!"

"Ace! Jangan diam saja di situ! Cepatlah lari!"

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu bahwa ia hanya memancingku. Sengaja membuatku marah seperti ini.

Aku tahu bahwa ini hanyalah perangkap.

Akan tetapi...

Apa aku bisa tahan jika _Shirohige_ dihina seperti ini?

Jika 'bapakku' dilecehkan seperti ini?

"Ace..." kau mulai cemas menatapku, Luffy. Kau tahu bahwa nalarku dikuasai bara amarah saat ini. Dan akupun mulai melangkah ke arah sebaliknya.

Aku mulai menghampiri Akainu.

Tak mengindahkan panggilanmu.

Dan di saat itulah aku tahu...

Bahwa keputusanku ini... adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

.

.

* * *

_Kecerobohan..._

_Tak seharusnya aku termakan amarah_

_Tak seharusnya aku terbuai dengan perangkap semu itu_

_Ia terlalu kuat, bukan tandinganku_

_Aku gugur dalam kekalahan_

_Dan di saat kalimat hinaan kembali ia gemakan_

_Aku tersungkur dalam ketidakberdayaan_

_Dan ia mengincar nyawamu_

_Di saat itulah janji yang selama ini sudah kuikrarkan... telah kuingkari._

* * *

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa putra dari Gold Roger dan putra dari Monkey D. Dragon bisa menjadi sepasang saudara seperti ini. Dalam tubuh kalian telah mengalir darah iblis kriminal yang paling berbahaya bagi dunia ini. Takdir kalian sama. Kalian harus mati. Lihatlah apa yang akan aku lakukan ini, Portgas D. Ace..."

"H-Hah?"

Distopia yang menjadi ketakutanku telah terjadi. Aku hanya dapat tersungkur ke bawah setelah mengalami kekalahan atas baku hantamku dengan Akainu. Lagi-lagi _admiral _itu menghinaku. Menghinamu. Dan ratusan katana seakan menghunus jantungku di saat Akainu mulai mengarahkan serangan ke arahmu.

Ia... ingin membunuhmu.

"LUFFY!"

Dan kau hanya dapat menatap nanar akan hal itu. Tenagamu sudah habis dan ukiran luka di sekujur tubuhmu telah berhasil membuatmu tertahan dan tak dapat menghindar dari serangan Akainu. Kau pucat. _Admiral_ bajingan itu hendak memukulmu dengan kepalan tangan berlumur magma yang mengerikan itu. Tidak. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati.

Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau mati, Luffy!

CRAATT!

"Khhkkk... AARRGGHH!"

"ACE!"

Alur masa seakan terhenti sesaat. Secarik kertas putih yang merupakan _vivre cardku _semakin hangus menjadi bulir debu. Kertas itu adalah simbolik kelangsungan jiwaku. Hangusnya kertas itu telah menandakan bahwa ajalku mendekat. Pandanganku mulai _blur_. Begitu panas. Kepalan tangan berlumur magma milik Akainu kini tampak menembus punggung hingga perutku. Organ dalamku hancur terbakar. Napasku tersengal. Dan lumuran darah mulai berguguran dari mulutku. Anehnya, di tengah rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyiksa jasadku itu...

Aku seakan ingin tersenyum.

Karena apa?

Karena aku... sudah berhasil melindungimu.

"A-ACE!"

Maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku sudah membuatmu syok dan terguncang seperti itu. Kau topang tubuhku. Kau menjeritkan namaku. Kau mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Dan aku... hanya dapat mempertahankan diri untuk mengucapkan pesan terakhirku di tengah regangan nyawa ini.

.

.

Sudah kuduga.

_Shirohige_ marah akan kenyataan ini. Mereka semua lantas menyerang figur Akainu. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa hal itu sia-sia. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa _admiral_ itu terlalu kuat. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu tak akan mengubah keadaan. Aku pasti akan mati pada akhirnya.

Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi.

Bahkan kakek juga terlihat marah. Ia ditahan ke tanah oleh rekannya. Menahan diri agar tidak membunuh Akainu. Aku sungguh senang dengan responnya itu. Karena hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ia masih peduli padaku. Pada cucu angkatnya ini.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat tolonglah, Ace! Dia membutuhkan pertolongan! Ku-Kumohon tolonglah dia! TOLONGLAH DIA!"

Bulir air matamu berguguran tanpa henti. Semua hanya terdiam menatap kita. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan, Luffy. Organ dalamku benar-benar sudah hancur.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Luffy... Kau sudah susah payah menyelamatkanku namun... aku sudah menyia-nyiakannya seperti... ini... khhkkk..."

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah? Kau jangan bercanda, Ace! Kau pasti bisa bertahan! Ka-Kau su-sudah berjanji padaku! Kau akan tetap hidup dan tak akan mati apapun yang terjadi! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU, ACE!"

Isak tangismu semakin mengeras. Kau semakin mendekap tubuhku dengan erat. Aku hanya dapat mengulum senyuman miris.

Sungguh...

Aku tampak seperti seorang... pembohong biadab.

Tak ada kata lagi yang bisa kuucapkan padamu. Kecuali...

.

.

"Ma... M-Maa... af..."

.

.

Aku tahu bahwa permintaan maafku tidaklah cukup untuk menebus segenap kesalahanku padamu. Aku tahu bahwa yang kukatakan ini hanya akan membuat borok di hatimu semakin menganga. Aku tahu bahwa yang kuucapkan ini akan membuatmu semakin sakit. Tapi sungguh, betapa inginnya aku meminta maaf padamu. Karena pengingkaran janji ini. Karena aku harus pergi dan meninggalkanmu.

Karena pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa membuatmu terluka...

"Ka-Kau sudah berjanji, Ace... Sudah berjanji... Uhuhkkggh... ukhh..."

Dosa semakin menghantam peluh jiwaku di saat kau menjadi semakin rapuh seperti ini. Aku sudah menyiksamu. Aku sudah menyakitimu. Kau, seseorang yang kusayangi, yang seharusnya kulindungi, yang seharusnya tetap kujaga hingga akhir nanti...

Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu, menyia-nyiakan harapanmu.

Aku memang bukan seorang kakak yang baik karena sudah membuat adiknya menangis seperti ini.

Jahat.

Predikat itu sungguh pantaslah aku sandang.

Tapi apa kau tahu, Luffy?

Aku rela mengingkari janjiku seperti ini.

Aku rela menyia-nyiakan nyawaku.

Aku rela mati.

Asalkan kau hidup.

Asalkan kau masih bisa bernyawa di muka dunia ini.

Asalkan kau bisa meraih mimpimu.

Aku sangat sayang padamu, Luffy.

.

.

Aku... sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

"Ace..."

"Bapak... Semuanya... Lalu, Luffy... Hingga hari ini, aku yang keturunan setan ini... TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENCINTAIKU..." air mataku berguguran dengan sendirinya dari pelupuk mataku. Isak tangismu juga semakin membara di telingaku. Kusimpulkan seulas senyumku yang terakhir. Sebelum jasadku terbujur kaku bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhirku ini...

Terima kasih.

Aku sudah menemukan makna hidupku.

Dan meskipun aku tak diijinkan bersamamu lebih lama lagi.

Aku tak menyesal, Luffy.

Selama ini aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah harta yang begitu berharga darimu.

Aku adalah orang yang mendapatkan... cintamu.

Aku adalah orang yang kau cintai.

Dan terkadang, aku sungguh bersyukur karena kita tak terikat dalam ikatan darah.

Karena apa?

Karena dengan begitu...

Aku bisa mencintaimu melebihi siapapun, Luffy.

Aku bisa mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku ini.

.

.

Tuhan telah mencabut hakku atas jasadku sendiri.

Aku tak memiliki hak lagi untuk bernyawa.

Dekapanku terlepas dari tubuhmu.

Jatuh...

Jasadku jatuh ke bawah. Jatuh di hamparan tanah yang keras.

Indra penglihatan meredup. Menutup dengan damai.

Simpulan senyum terakhirku merekah dengan tenangnya.

Dalam gemuruh tangis tanpa suara.

_Thank you, my little brother..._

_I'll always love you... forever..._

.

.

* * *

_Hembusan angin memburai bulir-bulir tangis_

_Yang ditinggalkan kini terluka parah dengan semangat hidup yang sudah hancur_

_Api yang pernah membara itu sudah tiada_

_Tiada dengan mempertahankan sebuah senyum di saat terakhir_

_Sang adik tertunduk lemas_

_Nalar membuta, menyangka bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka_

_Namun kejamnya realitas sudah mengoyak logikanya_

_Mengguratkan fakta bahwa esensi sang kakak sudah tiada_

_Ia tak lagi hidup dalam hamparan bumi ini_

_Ia tak akan bisa dilihat lagi_

_Dalam kelamnya kenangan akan janji di masa lalu_

_Takdir tak akan pernah mengijinkan janji itu untuk terwujud_

_Sang adik tengah merapuh_

_Meski sang kakak telah mengguratkan luka dalam intuisinya_

_Ia tak akan berhenti..._

_Ia tak akan berhenti untuk mencintai sang kakak... selamanya._

* * *

.

.

Dalam hamparan taman luas. Sang adik menguntai senyum sendu. Kedua mata hitam itu menatap lekat pada sang kakak. Mulutnya menggemakan sebuah permohonan semu. Menggemakan sebuah permohonan retoris.

"_Nii-chan_."

"Hmm?"

"Janganlah mati. Apapun yang terjadi..."

...

Hening.

Seulas senyum tersimpul di mulut sang kakak. Secara pelan, ia mendekap tubuh mungil sang adik. Meski takdir tak akan pernah mewujudkan janji itu...

Ia akan tetap berikrar dengan segenap kesungguhan hatinya.

_"Aku tak akan mati. Aku tak akan pernah mati dan meninggalkan adik bodoh sepertimu."_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ah, _abal to the max_! _Gomen_ jika f_ic_ saya ini malah jadi sampah di _fandom _ini. Saya gak bermaksud buat nyampah! TT^TT #Plak!

Sumpah, saya emo mampus waktu ngelihat episode 483. Oda-sensei, kenapa kau buat Ace mati, hah? _WHY? _#TelatCoy...

Nyesel saya karena gak pernah merhatiin One Piece. Saya bersyukur karena bisa nemu pair manis macam Ace x Luffy.

Baiklah, terima kasih bagi yang sudi membaca ini dan _**review**_ akan menjadi sebuah hadiah pelipur lara saya... TT^TT #Jleeb

_Ja Ne_~


End file.
